Hamasaki Tomoko
Blonde|ecolor = Blue|home = Manu Island|relative = Hamasaki Ayame (Sister) Hamasaki Sayomi (Mother)|enter Pretty Cure = Cure Information|cure = Cure Wave|tcolor = Blue|power = Water|appearance = TSPC01 (As Tomoko) TSPC02 (As Cure Wave)|seiyuu = Shizuka Ito|VA = Cassandra Lee Morris|image = Hamasaki Tomoko (Kisekae).png|imgsize = 200px|super = Alohi Cure Wave Crystal Cure Wave|TopColor = #83AAFC|SecondColor = #A2D4FF|curehair = Light Yellow|cureeye = Cyan}} Hamasaki Tomoko is one of the main protagonists of Tropica Shine Pretty Cure!. She is a tomboyish girl in Haruki's class, who is habitually impulsive and reckless, but also droll and enjoyable to hang out with. She tends to get riled up easily and is notoriously competitive. She really enjoys sports, and they are definitely her strongest skill. She has the ability to transform into Cure Wave ''(キュアウエーブ Kyua U~ēbu), the Elysian warrior of the tides and rain. Full Profile * '''Full Name: '''Hamasaki Tomoko * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Age: '''14 (In 1st year of high school) * '''Birthdate: '''February 20th * '''Zodiac Sign:' Pisces * Blood Type: '''AB * '''Height: '''5'5" (165cm) * '''Favorites: ** Pastime Activity: '''Surfing, Volleyball ** '''Food/Beverage: '''Crepes, Ice Cream ** '''Colors: Blue or Aqua ** School Subject: 'P.E. * '''School: '''Tendōshima Secondary School * '''Family: 'Hamasaki Ayame (Older twin sister), Hamasaki Sayomi (Mother), Shibuya Yoshimitsu (Family butler, not actually related) Personality Appearance Physical Features Civilian Tomoko has tousled, short blonde hair that reaches just past her chin, with random strands that fan out and give her a boyish look. Her eyes are light blue, and are very angular compared to the rest of the main cast. Her skin is fairly tanned, thanks to all of the time she spends in the sun. She is the third tallest of the main girls. Cure As Cure Wave, her hair becomes slightly lighter in color and grows past her shoulders. It is tied in a ponytail at the top of her head, and falls down her back in waves. Her eyes turn cyan. Fashion Style Civilian Casual Tomoko's regular outfit consists of a plain white tank top with a light blue collar, as well as dark blue jean capris held up by light blue suspenders attached to a matching belt with a silver buckle. She wears black socks that barely peek over her worn out, light brown combat boots. Cures Name Etymology 'Tomoko '(''友子) - ''Written with the kanji for friend/companion ''(友 tomo) ''and child ''(子 ko) ''giving her name the meaning "friendly child." '''Hamasaki ''(浜崎) ''- Comprised of the characters for seashore (浜 hama) and cape/peninsula (崎 saki). Cure Wave '- From the English vocabulary word "wave", referring to a ridge of water created when the surface of a large body of water is disturbed, that breaks at shore. Cure Wave 'Cure Wave'' (キュアウエーブ Kyua U~ēbu) is Tomoko's Cure form. She possesses the abilities of the Elysian Warrior of the tides and rain, and has water-themed abilities. Her main theme color is blue, while her sub colors are cyan, white and yellow. The basic attack she can use without the Lamparadis is called Foam Ripple, and with her weapon combined with Bond Paradites, she can perform Wave Roller and Hawewe Tide (Plumbago Bond Paradite for Wave Roller, Butterfly Bush Bond Paradite for Hawewe Tide). Cure Wave's solo finisher is called Tropica Surge, and her group finisher is Tropica Shining Kahuoa. She can also execute a dual attack with her sister, Cure Storm, called Twin Force Flood. Cure Wave makes her debut in TSPC02. Super Forms '''Alohi Cure Wave '- Cure Wave's form when using Vallhalla's power in the form of the Pure Shiny Paradite. Only Alohi Cure Wave's group attack is known; Paradise Luminescent Pure. Crystal Cure Wave '- In the series movie, this power up is gained after Pandora uses the Pure Shiny Paradite to become Cure Gift. Since the Alohi forms cannot be used without the Pure Shiny Paradite, Pele gives the cures her tears to activate a new form, Crystal Form. Crystal Cure Wave's solo attack is Crystal Wave Splashing, and her team attack with the other cures and Cure Gift is Tropica Crystal Renaissance. Weapon(s) * 'Lamparadis List of Attacks * Foam Ripple * Wave Roller * Hawewe Tide * Tropica Surge * Tropica Shining Kahuoa * Twin Force Flood * Paradise Luminescent Pure * Crystal Wave Splashing * Tropica Crystal Renaissance Transformation Shiny/Bond Paradites in Cure Wave's Possession * Blue Shiny Paradite: '''The Paradite that allows Tomoko to become Cure Wave. * '''Plumbago Bond Paradite: '''A Paradite shaped like the Plumbago flower. Allows Cure Wave to use Wave Roller. * '''Butterfly Bush Bond Paradite: A Paradite shaped like the Butterfly Bush flower. Allows Cure Wave to use Hawewe Tide. Quotes Songs Relationships Trivia * Tomoko shares her cure name with one of the Hawaiian cures in Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure, Olina. The name is just about their only similarity, but it's worthy of note that both of them live in tropical places. This parallel was completely unintentional, and Tomoko was named almost a year before Happiness Charge began airing. * Cure Wave is the first cure to have blonde hair when transformed that is not paired with a theme color of pink, yellow or white. * Cure Wave was previously paired with Akebi as her mascot before it was decided that the cures would not have individual mascot partners, and instead the whole team would just have two. * Tomoko is the second cure to have a sibling who is also a cure, next to Hikawa Iona. Gallery Updated TSPC Cures (Kisekae).png|Tomoko in her uniform with the other cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Category:Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:HungryZabu Category:Cures Category:Water using Cures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters